1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sport fishing using rod and reel equipment, and more specifically to fishing gear having interchangeable handle components for selectively adjusting the balance, grip, handle weight and length, and other characteristics of a fishing rod for different types of fishing and fish. The present interchangeable handle components may be used with a universal rod blank, or different rod blanks may be provided, depending upon the type of fishing and fish desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
The basic fishing rod and reel have been known and used by sport anglers for a considerable period of time. As sport fishing has become more sophisticated over the years, it has become evident to the discerning angler that some modifications of equipment are important, in order to optimize the ability to catch different species of fish under different conditions. For example, certain types of fish prefer insects and the like resting on the surface of the water, while others prefer small animals (grubs, smaller fish, etc.) deeper in the water or on the bottom. Also, some fish are more attracted to live, moving prey than to dead bait.
Accordingly, different fishing styles and lures have been developed over the years, such as fly fishing (for trout, etc.) in which a lightweight fly is cast a considerable distance from the angler and left to float upon the surface. A spinning lure, which is pulled through the water by trolling from a boat or by reeling in the cast lure, is more attractive to other types of fish. Thus, the discerning angler requires different equipment (reels, lures, etc.), depending upon the type of fish and conditions in which the fishing is accomplished.
This has led to the development of interchangeable reels for fishing rods, in which a collar on the rod handle is threaded over an extended shoe of the reel, with the opposite shoe being retained in a fixed socket on the rod handle. Reels may be quickly and easily interchanged using this well known system. However, the actions of the angler are somewhat different depending upon the type of fishing being performed, weight of lure, etc. Accordingly, the exchange of one type of reel for another (casting for spinning, etc.) also requires a somewhat different action, yet the conventional rod and rod handle remain the same after this exchange of reels.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for interchangeable handle components for a fishing rod, with the different handle components providing different weights and feel, depending upon the type of fishing to be done. Moreover, the butt end of the handle may be adjustably weighted as desired in order to provide the desired feel and balance, depending upon the type of fishing to be accomplished.
In accordance with the present invention, the rod blank of the assembly is removably installable within a handle assembly, with the rod blank extending completely through the handle assembly for superior strength and interlocking security of the rod and handle components. The adjustably interchangeable weights at the butt of the handle are secured to the butt end of the fishing rod disposed therein. An additional part of the present invention comprises means to preclude any axial rotation between the rod handle and the rod blank, when the two components are assembled together.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,055 issued on Jan. 15, 1963 to Charles N. Edwards et al., titled "Handle For Selectively Usable Fishing Rods," describes a fishing rod handle assembly having a plurality of axially assembled components. The components may be assembled in different orders, with the component holding the reel installable at the butt end, or at some intermediate point, along the handle assembly. The butt end of the rod blank is secured within a fitting to the forwardmost handle component, and does not extend completely through the handle assembly, as in the present rod and handle assembly. Edwards et al. do not provide any means of positively locking the rod blank and handle assembly to preclude relative axial rotation of the components, as is accomplished with the present invention. Moreover, the assembly is relatively weak, due to the lack of extension of the rod through the entire handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,052 issued on Sep. 23, 1969 to Benjamin T. Hardesty et al., titled "Butt Extension For A Fishing Rod," describes a fishing rod and handle with the handle including a telescoping rearward section for extending the handle and its leverage as desired. The handle extension is a solid component, with no internal passage for the rod blank. Moreover, due to the telescoping action of the butt end of the handle, the rod blank could not extend completely therethrough, as the rod would have to extend and retract through the forward portion of the handle as the rearward extension was respectively retracted and extended. In addition, Hardesty et al. do not disclose any means of securing the rod blank to their handle to preclude any relative axial rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,855 issued on Aug. 24, 1976 to James E. McKeown, titled "Telescopic Spin/Fly Combination Fishing Rod," describes a fishing rod having a relatively larger diameter portion which is removably installable in a handle portion. The remainder of the rod comprises a series of telescoping segments which are retractable into the larger diameter portion of the rod. The handle may be axially positioned as desired along the larger diameter portion of the rod, depending upon the type of fishing to be accomplished. However, McKeown does not provide any means for adjusting the balance of his rod assembly through counterweights, nor of positively locking the handle and rod portions to preclude relative axial rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,369 issued on Aug. 16, 1983 to Kenneth R. Wiebe, titled "Fishing Rod Combination Having Improved Sensitivity," describes an assembly in which the rod blank passes completely through the handle, as in the present invention. However, the rearward portion of the handle is permanently affixed to the rearward end of the rod blank in the Wiebe assembly, unlike the present interchangeable handle components. Wiebe permanently affixes a finger grip or trigger to his handle assembly, with only the forward portion of the handle assembly being movable to accommodate the interchangeability of different reels. Moreover, Wiebe does not provide any counterbalance means for his assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,046 issued on Apr. 19, 1988 to Timothy D. Fraylick et al., titled "Variable Action Fishing Rod," describes a rod handle having selectively variable flexibility. The handle itself is hollow, and includes a blade extending through the hollow center of the handle, substantially the length of the handle. As the blade is extended further into the handle, the combination of the handle and internal blade serve to stiffen the handle. No interchangeable handle components, rod extension completely through the handle, nor selectively adjustable counterweight means, are disclosed by Fraylick et al., each of which is a feature of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,427 issued on Feb. 27, 1990 to Yoshiro Yamato, titled "Fishing Rod," describes a rod handle having a removable elongate telescoping plug with a fitting positioned closer to one end than the other. The plug may be removed from the remainder of the handle and turned around, with the plug extending a greater or lesser distance from the handle, depending upon which way the plug is turned to position the fitting adjacent the remainder of the handle. The fishing rod blank cannot extend completely through the handle in the Yamato fishing rod, due to the closed ends on the plug. Moreover, Yamato makes no provision for counterbalancing the rod and handle assembly, nor for positively locking the two handle components to one another to preclude relative axial rotation thereof, which features are provided for by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,140 issued on Nov. 9, 1993 to Frank E. Epperson, titled "Telescoping Fishing Rod Assembly," describes a telescoping rod assembly similar to the telescoping rod assembly of the McKeown '855 U.S. Patent discussed further above. Epperson provides a removable handle which may be turned around end for end to adjust the length of the handle assembly, somewhat like the Yamato '427 U.S. Patent discussed immediately above. As in the Yamato fishing rod, Epperson does not provide any means for adjusting the balance of his rod by means of adjustable counterweights, nor does he provide for the insertion of the base of the rod completely through the handle assembly, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,275 issued on Nov. 23, 1993 to James T. Rumbaugh, titled "Variable Circumference Rod Handle," describes a rod handle having adjustable radial expansion means therein, with the expansion means being adjustably controlled by a threaded adjustment in the butt of the handle. The rod blank cannot extend completely through the handle, due to the handle circumference adjustment means disposed in the butt of the handle. This also precludes provision for any removably adjustable counterweighting of the butt end of the handle, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,683 issued on Mar. 8, 1994 to Yoshiro Yamato, titled "Fishing Rod," describes a threaded collar assembly disposed rearwardly of the rearward reel shoe socket or receptacle. The threaded collar assembly is threaded toward the forward tip of the rod to secure the reel to the rod, with the front shoe of the reel extending beneath a fixed socket or receptacle. Yamato does not disclose any counterbalance means for his rod assembly, nor any means for positively precluding axial rotation of the handle assembly about the rod, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,539 issued on Jul. 16, 1996 to Bruce A. Vetre, titled "Fishing Rod Handle With Extension," describes a fishing rod with replaceable handle components for adjusting the overall length of the rod and handle assembly. Vetre provides different handle components which are interchangeably threaded onto the forward portion of the handle, which in turn is secured to the rod blank. Vetre also provides interchangeable counterbalance plugs, which fit into the butt end of the handle extension which has been interchangeably secured to the forward handle portion of his fishing rod. In contrast, the present rod provides complete handles, which may be installed interchangeably to a fishing rod blank. The rod blank extends completely through the handle, with the interchangeable counterweight being threadedly attached to the butt end of the rod blank at the butt end of the handle, in the present invention. The resulting assembly of the present invention is much more solid and secure than the multi piece Vetre handle and counterweight plug.
German Patent Publication No. 2,256,306 published on Jun. 7, 1973 to Elisabeth Jung et al., illustrates a structure for securing the butt end of a fishing rod blank into a handle assembly. No interchangeable handle assemblies are apparent in the German Patent Publication, and the rod blank does not extend completely through the entire handle assembly, as provided in the present invention. Also, no means is apparent in the German Patent Publication for positively locking the rod blank relative to the handle, to preclude relative axial rotation between the components, nor is any means apparent to provide for any counterweighting of the assembly, as provided by the present invention.
British Patent Publication No. 2,032,743 published on May 14, 1980 to Ian Gillespie, titled "Fishing Rod," describes a rod handle assembly which functions similarly to that described in the '052 U.S. Patent to Hardesty et al., discussed further above. However, rather than threading the extension into the butt of the handle, as in the case of Hardesty et al., the device of the British Patent Publication utilizes an eccentric arrangement to jam the telescoping components together at the desired extended position. The rod blank does not extend completely through the handle components, nor is any means disclosed for the removable installation of adjustable counterweights, which features are provided in the present invention.
Finally, British Patent Publication No. 2,131,261 published on Jun. 20, 1984 to Mann Aviation Ltd., titled "Fishing Accessory," describes a telescoping handle end having an elastic collet disposed within the outer handle portion. A threaded assembly may be used to compress the collet axially, causing it to expand radially to lock the extension at the desired position. The assembly does not allow the rod blank to extend completely through the handle assembly, nor is any disclosure made of removable attachment of counterweights to the butt end of the handle, which features are a part of the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.